Prohibido Enamorarse de Inuyasha Taisho
by Ahsayuni Taisho.250
Summary: Definitivamente no tengo razones para enamorarme de él. Inuyasha es todo lo que NO quiero en un chico; y sin embargo, sabiendo lo tonto que puede llegar a ser, o lo mucho que está embobado de mi prima, se me hace imposible no probar de la fruta prohibida y caer enamorada de él. Estoy tan jodida y pronto vas a saber porque...
1. PROLOGO

**HOLAA! Antes que nada una disculpa para no haber actualizado antes, la razón , es que he estado buscando historias que pudiera adaptar y un día encontré un libro que me encanto, pero la verdad no estoy segura si se pueden hacer cambios. si algunos de ustedes esta mas informado en el tema de los derechos de autor me pude decir si habría problemas? Se los agradecería mucho, el libro se llama fallen to far!**

**Al final di con una historia muy buena, es un fanfic de una chica de honduras llamada lia belikov ella dijo que si se podían cambiar los nombres siempre y cuando le dieran a ella todos los créditos de la trama. Espero y les fascine tanto como a mi gracias!**

**PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE DE INUYASHA TAISHO**

**Historia de: **Lia Belikov

**Adaptación:** Ahsayuni Taisho

**PROLOGO**

_CARIÑO_

No podía apartar mis ojos chocolates de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de esa mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides. Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro. No. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa. Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Kikyo se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo. Busqué a mi alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un circulo de gente rodeándome. No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos dorados me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Al ponerme de pie, perdí ligeramente el equilibrio y por un momento pensé que me vendría abajo. Pero entonces, de nuevo el chico guapo, me agarró a tiempo de la cintura, evitando que mi trasero golpeara el asfalto. Me sujeté a uno de sus brazos envueltos en su chaqueta de cuero, y me perdí en lo bien que olía.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté algo aturdida. Recordaba estar caminando detrás de Kikyo, cargando la bolsa de papel en donde venían sus condones recién comprados de la farmacia. Recuerdo quejarme de lo absurdo que era el que yo los tuviera que comprar y no ella quien los iba a utilizar. De ahí solo me quedaba la vaga sensación de que mi cabeza había chocado contra algo duro... pero no recordaba el qué.

—Te golpeaste con ese letrero —habló el chico cerca de mi oído. Mi piel se puso como de gallina. Su voz era profunda y ronca.

Alcé la vista hacia el letrero metálico que colgaba de una pared, anunciando la nueva y mejorada imagen de un Shampoo anti caspa. Parpadeé dos veces antes de bajar la cabeza y notar que la porción de suelo en la que había aterrizado, estaba cubierta con las tres cajas de condones recién comprados; una de ellas se había abierto. Mi rostro se puso pálido y caliente al mismo tiempo. Kikyo, con su lacio cabello obscuro, continuaba riéndose de mí.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado, cariño —el chico me soltó rápidamente—, sé que llevabas prisa —miró disimuladamente hacia el suelo— pero tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos fijos en el camino.

Me ruboricé aún más. ¿Cariño? Para mi vergüenza, el chico se agachó y recogió los tres paquetes de condones que se habían regado por el suelo. Luego me los tendió en la mano, llevaba siempre esa sonrisa arrogante de "me encanta avergonzar a la gente". —No son míos —dije débilmente. Inmediatamente le lancé una mirada dolorida a Kikyo quien aún continuaba divertida con toda la situación.

—No estoy juzgando a nadie —me respondió chico guapo—, lo único que te diría es que lo dejes.

Lo miré confundida. —¿Cómo? —pregunté tratando de comprender lo que decía. Él resopló, desviando la vista hacia las pocas personas que ahora permanecían atentos a la situación, seguramente curiosos esperando ver sangre manchando el suelo. Chico guapo de pelo negro y dientes de oh-yo-me-los-cepillo-después-de-cada-comida, se acercó demasiado a mí; su mano tomó mi muñeca y habló en mi oído para que sólo yo lo escuchara:

—Que dejes a ese idiota perezoso que no es capaz ni de comprar su propia protección por sí mismo.

Quise repetirle una vez más que esos condones no eran míos. Eran de mi prima Kikyo. Ella era una clase de ninfómana (lo sé, hace unos pocos meses atrás ni siquiera hubiera sabido qué significaba esa palabra. Pero gracias a ella ahora lo sabía: una adicta al sexo).

Antes de poder siquiera abrir mi boca y contar hasta uno... Kikyo ya estaba sonriéndole al chico, arqueando su espalda y levantando sus pechos para exhibirse. —Gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo, enseñando su sonrisa coqueta patentada—, llevo años diciéndole a mi primita que debe usar lentes. Pero qué se le va a hacer, llevaba prisa por poner a prueba éstos. —Me arrebató los preservativos de la mano y los agitó en el aire. Escuché algunas risitas a mis espaldas. Agaché la cabeza y apreté los dientes. Esto era humillación pura.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el chico guapo, dirigiéndose a mi prima. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Kikyo y luego sonrió descaradamente en aprobación.

—Kikyo Takeda —respondió ella, enrollando un poco de su pelo negro en uno de sus dedos.

—Yo soy InuYasha. InuYasha Taisho.

Lo siguiente que supe era que yo había pasado a un segundo plano, y Kikyo... Kikyo como siempre se llevaba toda la atención. Era obvio que siendo él tan guapo entraría en el radar de futuros ligues de mi prima.

Suspiré y me alejé unos tres pasos de ambos. Mi cabeza dolía y palpitaba a la vez, necesitaba sentarme antes de que me desmayara de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor llevarte a un doctor para que te examine —dijo una ronca y suave voz en mi oído.

Ni siquiera llegué a responder ya que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último que supe es que de alguna manera terminé en los brazos de InuYasha Taisho, con mi cara metida en su cuello, y con ambas manos presionando su espalda.

Esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno... peor viendo la mirada asesina que me lanzó Kikyo.

_Sí, desde ya lo reclamaba como suyo._

**Seguiré subiendo los capítulos tan pronto como pueda y si alguien quiere la historia original puedo enviársela, solo avísenme y mándenme su correo. Feliciten a lia belikov por su excelente historia 3**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Cuando pienso en InuYasha Taisho, pienso en estas tres cosas: caliente, estúpido y peligroso._

_Caliente porque, digo, no se puede negar lo totalmente atractivo que es: cabello negro, ojos dorados, brazos musculosos, tatuajes discretos cerca de la base de su espalda, y deliciosos dedos largos que parecen papas fritas listas para comer._

_Peligroso porque el tipo, aparte de manejar una motocicleta, tiene un oscuro secreto que no se atreve a contarle ni a su sombra._

_Y estúpido (en serio, ESTÚPIDO) porque, bueno, eligió __estar __con mi prima Kikyo._

_¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en una persona como ella? Es la personificación de Miss Piggy en toda regla: de personalidad voluptuosa, con voz chillona y siempre queriendo ser el centro del universo._

_Definitivamente no tengo razones para enamorarme de él. InuYasha es todo lo que NO quiero en un chico; y sin embargo, sabiendo lo tonto que puede llegar a ser, o lo mucho que está embobado de mi prima, se me hace imposible no probar de la fruta prohibida y caer enamorada de él._

Estoy tan jodida, y pronto vas a saber el por qué…

**CAPITULO 1**

_CULPABLE_

_5 meses después..._

Me desperté debido al calor que sentía mi cuerpo.

Mi frente estaba empapada y la sábana de mi cama se encontraba humedecida por mi propio sudor. Sentí una mano apoyándose en mi cintura, y en mi hombro se incrustaba algo parecido al botón de una camisa. Parpadeé varias veces antes de enfocar bien la vista y girar sobre mi espalda... solo para ver al chico de cabello negro y piel realmente pálida que ahora dormía tan tranquilamente en la misma cama que yo. Lo moví con un dedo, para así despertarlo, pero él no daba señales de vida. Comencé a sacudirlo.

—Despierta —susurré con voz ronca—, te quedaste dormido. Es hora de irse. Traté de incorporarme pero una mano sujetó firmemente mi cintura, y se desplazó hasta llegar a mis caderas. —¡InuYasha! —grité, enojada. Él me sujetó más fuerte y me jaló a su lado de la cama. Mi frente pegaba con la suya, podía sentir su propio sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva. Esta es la última vez que lo dejo dormir en mi cama, me prometí silenciosamente.

Su mano apretó ligeramente mi trasero y ronroneó algo en mi oído. Luego comenzó a subir sus manos hasta meterlas dentro de mi camiseta y se detuvo justo cuando sintió mi sujetador de encaje. Traté de apartarlo una vez más, entonces repentinamente se acostó a horcajadas sobre mí y llevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, hacia la cabecera de la cama. Respiré pesadamente.

—InuYasha —tartamudeé, ¿quién tartamudeaba un nombre que solo tenía unas cuantas letras?— quítate de encima.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces como queriendo reconocer en dónde se encontraba, y al ver que, a la que sujetaba era a mí, amplió bastante los ojos. Pensé que se quitaría de encima rápidamente, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse un milímetro.

—Siempre supe que querías profundizar las cosas conmigo —habló de manera presumida. Sopló aire en mi cuello mientras bostezaba, e inmediatamente mi piel se erizó.

—¡Idiota! —chillé—, hubiera dejado que durmieras en la calle...

Su vista se trasladó de mi rostro, mis labios, hasta quedarse prendada en mi pecho por un largo tiempo. Resoplé. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

—De encaje negro —suspiró— ya sabes lo que dicen de chicas que usan ropa interior negra.

Bajé la vista hacia mi pecho y noté que mi camiseta se había subido lo suficiente como para dejar ver mi sostén.

—No. ¿Qué dicen de las chicas que usan ropa interior negra? —sabía que iba a arrepentirme por seguirle la corriente.

—Dicen que van a un entierro.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Vi la odiosa sonrisita de yo-lo-sé-todo puesta en su rostro; ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

—Van. .entierro —repitió.

Lo miré, confundida.

—Aiish, olvídalo. Tienes una mente demasiado inocente como para entenderlo.

—Ahora sí, ¿quieres quitarte de encima? —pregunté impacientemente.

Todavía tenía mis manos sujetas un poco más arriba de mi cabeza, y ya me estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos por la camiseta levantada. Además de que tener a InuYasha así de cerca no me dejaba respirar, pensar, ver o sentir con claridad.

—Debería pagarte de alguna forma lo que hiciste por mí anoche... Conozco una buena manera de hacerlo —levantó sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Solo acepto efectivo, ahora quítate. —Comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, intentando deslizarme de su agarre.

Arriba, abajo, arriba...

—Yo que tu no haría eso... peor a esta hora de la mañana cuando mi pequeño cazador tiene hambre.

Me detuve rápidamente, no queriendo despertar esas partes que seguían dormidas.

—Eres un cerdo... —Aproveché para lanzarlo al suelo, impulsando mis piernas y flexionando mis rodillas para que cayera fuera de mi cama.

Golpeó el piso alfombrado y lo escuché soltar una letanía de palabrotas.

—Deberías estar besando mis pies —hablé mientras arreglaba mi camisa—. Si el novio de mi prima te hubiera visto anoche, ahora serías alimento para aves. Y no me refiero a las aves lindas y amistosas que encuentras en un parque infantil. Hablo de esas carroñeras que desmenuzan la carne con sus picos hasta que no queda nada más que los huesos.

Él gimió, hizo una mueca de asco y sujetó firmemente su estómago. Después de un rato intentó levantarse del suelo, haciendo otra mueca y masajeando su cabeza a medida que se incorporaba.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. ¡Mierda! —gritó— me duele la cabeza.

—A eso se le llama RESACA. Anoche no podías recordar ni cuál era tu nombre. Me pediste que te llamara Lady Agustina.

—¿Lady Agustina? ¿En serio? Porque como nombre artístico prefiero Sexy Cat... Miauu.

Le lancé una de mis almohadas y cayó justo en su cara.

—¿Qué hay de malo contigo?, te dije hace un momento que me duele la cabeza y lo primero que haces es lanzarme un cojín que, extrañamente, huele a... —acercó el objeto a su rostro para olisquearlo— meados de zorrillo, probablemente con tres semanas de embarazo.

Lanzó el cojín nuevamente a mi cama, ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba.

—Para tu información, ese cojín permaneció enterrado bajo tu axila toda la noche —vocalicé por unos segundos de más la O en "toda"—, seguro y de ahí adquirió el olor.

Luego me detuve, pensando en una palabra que había mencionado: enterrado.

Enterrar... Oh, ahora entendía el chiste.

Hmm. Sucio animal.

—Vete de mi habitación —chillé—. Kikyo duerme con Naraku hasta tarde. Aprovecha ahora que puedes escapar libremente.

Hizo una última mueca pero no dijo nada y salió silenciosamente por la puerta. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando él ya estaba de regreso, a mi lado.

—Kagome, de verdad gracias por no decirle nada a Naraku; gracias por ayudarme a esquivar al novio de Kikyo... Y por soportarme en mi estado de borracho; te juro que es la última vez que dejo que tu prima me convenza de beber toda una botella de Vodka. —Plantó un beso en mi mejilla y me frotó el cabello antes de irse. Cerró con cuidado la puerta, dejándome sola.

Era una estúpida. Una egoísta, tonta y mentirosa estúpida. Me sentía culpable con Naraku, el novio de Kikyo, por ocultarle que su novia tenía un romance con InuYasha desde hace cinco meses y yo era la idiota que lo ocultaba en mi habitación por algunas noches, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de la relación. ¿Sería malo que admitiera lo mucho que esperaba con ansias el reconocimiento que me daba InuYasha? Cualquier consecuencia parecía valer la pena siempre y cuando viera la mirada de adoración en sus sé, ya sé: era una semejante idiota.

Me recosté en la cama, golpeé mis puños contra el colchón, y apreté mi rostro en la almohada más cercana... Me aparté inmediatamente, uffff, InuYasha sí que tenía razón en algo: el cojín apestaba condenadamente a zorrillo.

**Mañana posiblemente publique el capitulo dos gracias y dejen muchos revies pora animarme jejejeje besoss**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Tuve que actualizar hasta ahorita por que de pronto las teclas de mi laptop dejaron de funcionar, casi me da un infarto! Por suerte después de un rato se arreglo jajaja falsa alarma mi cacharro va a vivir un poco mas. prometo actualizar mas temprano: D**

**CAPITULO 2**

_UNIFORMES_

—Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche —me dijo Sango en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta de empleados en el restaurante.

El padre de Kikyo, mi tío, me había conseguido trabajo en una de las muchas cadenas de restaurantes de comida rápida que administraba por la ciudad. Había tenido muchísima suerte de encontrarme con Sango, una chica de mi edad, para acoplarme al lugar. Ella se había convertido en una buena amiga; también conocía mi situación como tapadera de Kikyo y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía (me lo pasaba recordando siempre que podía).

—Sí, el novio de Kikyo apareció justo cuando ella estaba besuqueándose con InuYasha en el sillón de la sala. —Bostecé—, me tocó esconder a Taisho en mi habitación. Créeme cuando te digo que fue la hazaña más grande que he hecho en mi vida: movilizar a un borracho hasta mi dormitorio. Después de eso no pude dormir mucho, estuve intentando callar a InuYasha cuando comenzó a cantar todo el repertorio musical de Selena Gómez.

Sango hizo el intento de no reírse, pero fracasó miserablemente cuando la escuché lanzar una fuerte y nasal carcajada. La acompañé, riéndome también. Un tipo como InuYasha (todo un tipo rudo) no daba la impresión de escuchar esa clase de música.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es que se las sabe —dije, ahogándome entre risas.

Estuvimos bromeando a costas de InuYasha por un rato más, hasta que Haposai, el puerco que mi tío había puesto como gerente, apareció detrás de nosotras. Usaba un enorme traje gris con una corbata roja a rayas que no le llegaba ni al ombligo. El tipo era más grueso que un tanque militar.

Nos repasó con la mirada, intentando meter los ojos hasta por la más mínima rajadura de nuestros cuerpos. Él nos obligaba a usar denigrantes uniformes de "trabajo" que apenas y llegaban a cubrirnos un tercio del muslo. Hoy vestíamos una versión, a mi parecer, de prostitutas marineras. Incluso teníamos que ponernos un ridículo sombrero de tela para complementar el atuendo. No entendía por qué de marineras: ¡el restaurante era de hamburguesas! Ni siquiera servíamos hamburguesas de pescado. Pero el tipo se excusaba diciendo que le gustaba ser innovador y esta era una forma de hacerlo.

—Niñas, niñas... ya es hora de trabajar —habló mientras no disimulaba viendo entre nuestras piernas. Se pasaba la mano por lo poco que le quedaba de cabello, y se absorbía constantemente el sudor de la frente con una servilleta de papel haciendo que le quedaran pequeñas tiras enrolladas. Nos pasó, dirigiéndose hacia su diminuta oficina a hacer solo Dios sabe qué cosas porque dudaba que trabajara siquiera.

Caminamos con Sango hacia la cocina, yo tomé mi turno detrás de la caja registradora y ella se ubicó en el área de autoservicio. Treinta y dos clientes después (y cientos de pensamientos intentando ser paciente), apareció frente a mí alguien a quien jamás imaginé ver en un sitio como este.

—¡Naraku! —dije en sorpresa.

Él me regaló una pequeña sonrisa moderada.

Naraku era completamente lo opuesto a InuYasha: de cabello obscuro ondulado, ojos rubíes y de una apariencia elegante y a que si miraba sus uñas, las encontraría sin una sola partícula de suciedad.

Le sonreí en respuesta, él era sin duda demasiado atractivo para alguien como Kikyo. —¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunté mientras lo veía observando atentamente el menú detrás de mí. Negó con la cabeza.

—Quería hablar contigo, después de tu turno. ¿A qué hora puedo venir?

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. Por lo general no charlaba mucho con Naraku, él llegaba directo al dormitorio de Kikyo, y con suerte lograría verlo a la mañana siguiente mientras nos topábamos en el baño y me daría un asentimiento de cabeza como único reconocimiento de mi existencia. Luego se iría con el rostro avergonzado y regresaría de nuevo por la noche.

—Salgo a las dos.

—Bien. Te veo entonces a esa hora.

Salió del restaurante, dejando una nube de delicioso olor a su paso, lo perdí de vista una vez que atravesó las puertas.

—Te gusta Naraku, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz ronca, bastante familiar.

Me giré hacia esa voz, y allí, sentado en la mesa más cercana, comiendo un trozo de papa, estaba el mismo tormento que conocí hace cinco desgraciados meses.

InuYasha siempre usaba las camisetas pegadas, creo que el bastardo sabía perfectamente cómo eso descolocaba a las mujeres. A todas. Incluso a algunos hombres.

—No seas tonto —dije intentando limpiar un poco el contador de madera que Haposai había mandado a pedir directamente desde la India. ¿Por qué? No sé —. Naraku no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó, deslizando otra papa en su boca.

—Definitivamente no tú.

Alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Yo no?

—Nop.

—¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito? —cogió otra papa con sus largos dedos estilo pianista. Solo podía recordar esta mañana cuando invadió mi privacidad en la cama. No le conté a Sango pero la verdadera razón por la que pasé despierta toda la noche fue porque no pude controlar mi respiración estando cerca de InuYasha.

Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía dormir sabiendo que estaba él en la cama?

Absolutamente nadie.

Sin querer, había visto el tatuaje que tenía en la base de la espalda; era alguna clase de escritura o alguna frase, pero no pude descifrar qué decía ya que la otra mitad estaba oculta por su pantalón. Me vi tentada a descubrirlo por mí misma…

—Estás dudando —dijo después de cinco segundos en los cuales no dije nada—, eso significa que al menos me estás imaginando desnudo, ¿cierto?

—¡Tonto! —Aunque estuvo cerca…

—Tranquila, nena. Dejaré que obtengas un pedazo de mí, de forma gratuita.

Resoplé.

—No me gustas InuYasha, ya supéralo.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para cambiar tu opinión? —Lo vi levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia mí.

Caminaba lentamente mientras se saboreaba los labios, dándome esa mirada de cazador apuntando con un rifle a su presa.

No había nadie haciendo fila por los momentos, así que fue fácil para él acercarse.

—Creo que sí puedes hacer algo —dije—, ¿por qué no metes tu pie en tu boca?

Alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Quieres que meta tú pie en mi boca?

—Créeme, si pudiera meter mi pie en alguna parte de tu cuerpo sería en...

—¡Kagomesita! —escuché que llamaba Haposai.

Vi su cuerpo voluptuoso salir de la oficina y segundos después ya estaba a la par mía.

—kagomesita, mira lo que acaba de llegar —sacudió frente a mí un traje de policía versión mujerzuela—. Son los nuevos uniformes de trabajo.

Escuché a InuYasha reírse.

—¿De policía? —chillé.

Ahora sí que Haposai enloqueció.

Solo faltaba que nos hiciera usar un traje de "enfermera" cachonda; eso sería la cereza de mi postre.

—Conseguí tallas para todas —dijo emocionado—, menos para Colonge.

Colonge era una mujer de cincuenta años, se encargaba de la limpieza del local. Constantemente se quejaba de discriminación; al parecer era la única que quería usar los exóticos uniformes de Haposai, pero él nunca la dejaba ponérselos. Decía que las estrías y la celulitis ahuyentaban a la clientela.

Si tan solo Haposai supiera que Colonge estaba enamorada de él...

—Pagaré el doble por mi comida si hace que ella use ese uniforme ahora —dijo InuYasha tirando un fajo de billetes en el mostrador.

Los ojos de Haposai se abrieron de par en par.

Yo le lancé una mirada envenenada a InuYasha, pero eso no lo inmutó para quitar su sonrisa arrogante del rostro.

—Kagome, ve y estrena el nuevo uniforme —me mandó Haposai.

Já, ¡Que se pudra! No iba a denigrarme de esa manera.

—¡No! —grité realmente furiosa.

—Pago el triple —contraatacó el idiota de InuYasha, tiró otro poco de dinero.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste, tarado? Dije que NO.

—Yo también pago el triple —habló uno de los clientes, tiró sus billetes cerca de los de InuYasha.

A Haposai casi se le baja el azúcar al ver la cantidad de dinero.

Mi rostro se puso rojo de la cólera.

—NO PIENSO USAR ESA COSA —grité esta vez más fuerte para que los dos imbéciles escucharan.

Obviamente fueron inútiles mis protestas ya que después de que el hombre número cinco apareció diciendo que también pagaría por verme en el nuevo uniforme... O era eso, o aceptar que Haposai me despidiera.

—Te odio —vocalicé hacia InuYasha una vez que salí hacia el mostrador usando el ridículo traje de mujer policía.

Él me guiñó un ojo.

No entendía por qué, pero mi estómago se contrajo ante ese gesto. InuYasha siempre era un bromista conmigo; desde que lo conocí nunca dejó de molestarme con los dichosos condones que eran para Kikyo.

Era normal que ambos nos tratáramos como dos viejos hermanos que se peleaban constantemente. ¿Entonces por qué ahora me sentía diferente?

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la camiseta con los dientes, luego untar queso derretido en su abdomen y comer mis papas fritas directamente de su pecho.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?!

Debe ser el traje de policía… me hacía sentirme más poderosa.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIESS besoss**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

_CHOCOLATE_

Kikyo y yo compartíamos departamento. El lugar era sencillo y estaba ubicado en una zona céntrica y bien desarrollada. Su padre se lo había regalado en su décimo octavo cumpleaños (el mío me regaló un llavero de My Little Pony que brillaba en la oscuridad, y una tarjeta prefabricada que decía: ¡Felicidades, es un niño!).

Esa noche, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, noté un persistente olor a chocolate en el aire. Amargo, espeso y fuerte chocolate que provenía de nuestro departamento. Antes de entrar decidí tocar la puerta, no vaya a ser que Kikyo esté en paños menores con uno de sus dos novios a cuestas.

Llamé insistentemente pero nadie me contestaba. Finalmente introduje la llave en la cerradura metálica, y abrí con cierto temor por encontrar alguna escena no apta para todo público. Cierto, ya tenía dieciocho años, pero aun no me acostumbraba a las diversas ideas que tenía mi prima como diversión (algunas me dejaban traumada).

Una vez la encontré usando un disfraz de venado; cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo que al chico con el que estaba saliendo, le gustaban las chicas inocentes. Así que pensó: ¿qué más inocente que un ciervo amansado? Ese día reí hasta que caí doblada al suelo.

Lo primero que noté al entrar al departamento fue que la luz estaba encendida. Eso era algo bueno, las cosas malas sucedían en lo oscurito, ¿cierto? Lo siguiente fue escuchar una melodía de piano como fondo, el volumen era bajo y seductor. Y el olor, oh el olor a chocolate se sentía cada vez más potente desde aquí. ¿Será que ella preparó un poco? Aunque estaba completamente segura de que no lo pudo haber hecho sola: a Kikyo se le quemaba hasta el agua con sal. Tal vez ya esté en su habitación, así solo tendría que correr y llegar a la mía; sin necesidad de encontrarme con alguno de sus hombres. Pero ni siquiera terminé de entrar a la sala cuando escuché el sonido de besos salivosos.

Me detuve al verla, sentada en el mullido sofá de cuero, con el cuello descubierto, y a un chico de cabello oscuro salivándole en la clavícula.

InuYasha. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí pero definitivamente era de su misma complexión. Era él.

No sé por qué pero se sintió como si me clavaran una aguja en el corazón; de todas formas, ya sabía que InuYasha era un idiota que aceptaba ser el plato de segunda mesa para Kikyo. Que me llegara a enamorar de él era sumamente estúpido... y de mal gusto. No tenía por qué sorprenderme, pero sobre todo, no tenía por qué sentirme cómoda estando a su lado. ¡Era un mujeriego de lo peor!

Kikyo, al notar mi presencia, se separó de InuYasha. Había chocolate untado en su cuello, y los primeros botones de su camisa habían sido arrancados; se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y me miró de manera nerviosa. Sus ojos negros perforando los míos.

—No sabía que ibas a llegar temprano —dijo ella, la culpa se deslizaba por su voz.

—Siempre llego a esta hora, ¿por qué?

Kikyo se miraba nerviosa, no dejaba de doblar sus nudillos y su rostro se puso rojo tomate.

—¿Qué ocu...? —Me callé inmediatamente al ver que, el chico que le lamía el cuello, no era InuYasha, era un desconocido.

Mi pecho aligeró la carga. Pero, espera ¿Kikyo ya estaba con otro? ¿Cuán zorra se podía ser?

—Él es Bankotsu —habló mi prima.

El chico, Bankotsu, se levantó del sillón y me ofreció una sonrisa tímida. Tenía chocolate en la comisura de los labios. Fruncí el ceño y le indiqué a Kikyo que me siguiera hacia la cocina.

—Bankotsu, vuelvo en un rato. Cuando llegue te quiero ver sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate para mí —le indicó Kikyo, luego le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —le grité una vez que estábamos a solas. En esta ocasión no iba a cubrirla. ¿Acaso me veía cara de idiota?

¡Ella estaba engañando a Naraku y a InuYasha!

—Es que... lo conocí hace unas semanas, y ambos conectamos. Estoy segura que él es el indicado.

Me había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando conoció a InuYasha: "siento que es el indicado". Y si era el indicado, ¿por qué no dejaba al otro con quien andaba?

—Sabes que yo no fui diseñada para salir con un solo hombre —me dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Já, a otro perro con ese hueso.

—Yo no te estoy cubriendo. Si alguien lo descubre tendrás que ver cómo lo solucionas por ti misma.

—Por favor Kagome...

—¿Ya sabe Bankotsu que andas con otros dos, que la relación no es exclusiva? —la interrumpí. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar sus tontas excusas; peor después de lo que me contó Naraku esta tarde. Estaba furiosa con ella.

Yo ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar a un chico decente en esta ciudad, y ella ya tenía a tres babeando en su puerta (bueno, no tan decentes).

El único novio que tuve en la escuela secundaria se llamaba Hoyo, le gustaba pescar y trabajaba en el taller mecánico de su padre. Constantemente olía, o a pescado, o a gasolina. Siempre que Hoyo me besaba dejaba un hilo de saliva por mi barbillla. Era asqueroso. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo y nunca podía mantenerlas quietas. Terminamos antes de que llegaran las graduaciones.

—Kagome —suplicó Kikyo—, por favor, por favor no le cuentes de esto a InuYasha. Recuerda que me debes un favor...

—Que ya te pagué...

—Entonces ahora soy yo la que te lo debe.

—No necesito nada de ti —mentí.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía las ganas que tenía de asistir a la Universidad de Arte y Diseño. Trataba de ahorrar parte de mi sueldo pero solo la inscripción costaba más de lo que yo ganaba al año. En cambio ella podía obtener fácilmente el dinero con solo chasquear sus dedos y darle una llamada a su papi.

La vida era injusta algunas veces.

—Vaaamos, no seas tan perra conmigo...

Iba a replicarle sarcásticamente, cuando el timbre de la puerta nos puso en alerta a todos.

—¡Mierda! —chilló Kikyo—, ese debe ser Naraku. Dijo que pasaría más tarde.

Bien. Finalmente se haría justicia divina. Alcé una ceja y me acomodé en la mesa de la cocina. Totalmente despreocupada.

—¡Kagome! No te quedes allí parada, ayúdame.

El timbre volvió a repiquetear por todo el departamento.

—No. Me cansé de cubrirte la espalda.

Ella me miró con suplicantes ojos de borrego.

—Ehh... chicas, creo que alguien toca su puerta —dijo Bankotsu entrando en la cocina. Se había quitado la camiseta y tenía el pecho cubierto con chocolate.

¿En serio, dónde conseguía Kikyo a estos tipos? ¿Existirá acaso una agencia que los distribuya? Porque si es así, yo quiero cinco... para llevar por favor. Ah, y que la orden sea rápida: tengo hambre. Grrr.

—¡Por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado, Kagome, ayúdame! —volvió a chillar ella—. Y ya deja de ver a Bankotsu como si te lo fueras a comer.

Instantáneamente me deshipnoticé del musculoso abdomen del chico, ¿qué pasaba con mis hormonas? No había duda de que era todo ese chocolate siendo aspirado por mi sistema respiratorio.

—¿Kagome? —llamó Kikyo cada vez más preocupada—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ocultar mi pequeño secreto.

—¿Cuál secreto? —preguntó Bankotsu, intrigado.

Cuando alcé la vista hacia él, me sonrió como si supiera lo apetitoso que se miraba en chocolate. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, grandes como los míos.

Pobre infeliz, no sabía que iba a ser el bocadillo de mi prima.

—¡Kikyo, Kagome! —gritaron desde afuera del departamento.

Mi corazón traicionero reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—¡Doble mierda! ¡Es InuYasha! —chilló Kikyo.

—¿Quién es InuYasha? —quiso saber Bankotsu.

—Última oportunidad Kagome —habló Kikyo, ignorando la pregunta de Bankotsu.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Por favor. Te deberé una muuuuy grande si me ayudas —suplicó.

—Está bien. Te voy a ayudar —acepté de mala gana. Me las iba a cobrar muy caro.

Lo sé. Era una tonta que se dejaba manipular por un ser rastrero como ella. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

—Gracias, eres la mejor —dijo, y corrió directo a la puerta no sin antes limpiarse el cuello y abotonarse bien la blusa.

Me encontraba arrastrando a Bankotsu hacia mi habitación para ocultarlo y explicarle cómo iba a funcionar su futura relación con mi prima (claro, si decidía quedarse con ella), cuando Kikyo me detuvo del brazo:

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Que no es obvio? Lo voy a ocultar.

—Chicas, ¿qué está pasando? —habló Bankotsu, lucía asustado.

—Shhh —lo callamos Kikyo y yo.

—Si escondes a Bankotsu, InuYasha va a notar que había alguien más aquí. —Kikyo hablaba en susurros, sus ojos negros denotaban pánico en todo momento—. Mira este sitio, parece como si alguien hubiera tenido preparada una cursi cena romántica; InuYasha va a dudar y me va a descubrir... No quiero perderlo.

—¡Hey, no es cursi! —se quejó Bankotsu.

Kikyo y yo volvimos a callarlo.

Di un vistazo alrededor. Sip, había chocolate saliendo de una fuente ubicada en la mesa frente al sofá, y había un enorme oso de peluche color blanco con un corazón bordado en el centro que decía: _eres toda mía. _Solo hizo falta un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas que guiaran hacia una enorme cama con forma de corazón.

Suspiré.

—Entonces qué quieres que haga.

—Quiero que digas que él vino contigo. Que él es tu pareja.

¿Qué?

—¿Estás loca?

—Chicas —dijo InuYasha desde el otro lado de la puerta—, traje helado y como que se está derritiendo. ¿Se van a tardar más o ya acabaron con su fiesta de piyamas?

—¡Kagome! —me sacudió Kikyo— ¡Ayuda, aquí!

Sip, esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno. Lo dije.

—Está bien —accedí otra vez.

Entonces, con una enorme sonrisa puesta en su rostro, le abrió a InuYasha.

Bankotsu aún lucía confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —me susurró mientras el atlético, imperioso con personalidad me-creo-el-rey-del-universo entró y sujetó a Kikyo de la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Ella está casada con ese sujeto? —preguntó alarmado Bankotsu—. Porque pensé que tenía 20 o 21 años. Lo juro. También creía que era soltera.

—No. No está casada; te presento al amante número dos de mi prima. Tú solo sigue la corriente y te irá bien.

Cuando InuYasha terminó de darle un no muy casto beso a Kikyo, clavó sus ojos directo en los míos... y en el chico sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate que estaba a la par mía.

Que se abra la tierra y me trague.

InuYasha alzó las cejas hasta los cielos.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó examinándolo como a una presa.

—Viene conmigo —me pegué un poco más a Bankotsu.

El tipo olía a una mezcla de jabón Dove y chocolate con menta.

—Veo que alguien ya se comió el postre —dijo InuYasha, viéndome de forma divertida.

Hice algo atrevido: levanté el dedo índice y lo pasé por el hombro de Bankotsu, luego me lo llevé a la boca y saboreé.

—Mmm... y estaba delicioso —dije.

La mandíbula de InuYasha se tensó ligeramente.

—Mira, hasta le compró un oso de peluche —se burló Kikyo. Le lancé una mirada asesina, ella no tenía por qué echar más leña al fuego—. Tuve que encerrarme en el cuarto, por eso tardé en abrirte.

Vi cómo ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello de InuYasha y le daba besitos salivosos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Eso me molestó bastante. Si realmente lo quisiera no le haría nada de esto.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero agarré del brazo a Bankotsu, lo obligué a verme al rostro y le di un agresivo beso en la boca.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, créanme, a mi también. Sentí una lengua moverse, la sensación era como la de una anguila tratando de arrastrarse al interior de mi boca. Esto era inútil y asqueroso. Iba a empujarlo de regreso a su sitio, pero alguien más lo hizo por mí.

InuYasha.

Sus ojos dorados me dieron una mirada... ¿qué, molesta, dolida? No podría decirlo.

¿Por qué se iba a molestar? Él pasaba besándose con quien se le diera la gana. Me dio una sonrisa de lado y antes de poder darme a explicar (o pedir explicaciones), se situó junto a Kikyo y la alzó en brazos.

—Vamos nena, es hora de divertirnos.

Con eso se la llevó hacia el dormitorio, y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Mierda. Se llevó también el helado. Y yo que necesitaba un poco para desahogarme.

—Bien… ¿podrías explicarme qué fue toda esa locura? —preguntó Bankotsu.

Suspiré de forma resignada.

—Créeme, ni yo misma lo entiendo…

**Tratare de estar actualizando todos los días pero no me maten si no puedo hacerlo , anque sea difícil de creer tengo un vida social muy importante que atender (de acuerdo no, ni yo me lo creo ) jajaja. Tengo, colegio tareas y deberes domesticos que hacer todos los días mi dia esta muy ocupado asi que si no puedo actualizar no se enogen chi? Dejen muchos reviews y gracias por todos los anteriores. besoss**


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_Experto_

—Con que te gusta el chocolate, ¿cierto? —Así me saludaba InuYasha todos los días desde que descubrió a Bankotsu en el departamento (a pesar de que Bankotsu decidió no ser parte del círculo vicioso de Kikyo y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces).

Pretendí no escucharlo y continué con mi labor de pulir y limpiar el vacío mostrador del restaurante; tenía puesto mi nuevo uniforme de "chica/mujerzuela del futuro" que Haposai había mandado a hacer desde su colección personal de diseños. Todo el traje en sí era plastificado y de brillantes colores plateados. Ninguno lograba llegar hasta las rodillas, con suerte y cubrían una parte del muslo.

—¿Qué harás después de tu turno, chocolatito? —Ese era InuYasha de nuevo—. Sabes que no me puedes ignorar para siempre.

Resoplé.  
Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, deseando por más de una vez que hubiera una larga fila de clientes por atender para así ocuparme en algo que no fuera InuYasha Taisho y sus ojos dorados . Pero en el restaurante se encontraban únicamente la señora canosa que siempre pedía un vaso lleno de jugo de pepinillos, y Colonge, comiendo chuletas de puerco, lanzándole miradas no muy discretas (y algo lascivas) a Haposai.

—Después del trabajo estoy muy ocupada —dije regresando la vista hacia el mostrador demasiado pulido. En vez de seguir encerándolo, alargué la mano y tomé una de las revistas de escándalos que Sango siempre cargaba consigo, traté de enfocarme en leer más allá del título. Ni siquiera me llamaba la atención pero pretendí estar emocionadísima e inmersa leyendo sobre la nueva adopción que hizo Angelina Jolie. Oh, mira, esta vez ella adoptó a un bebé húngaro.

—¿Saldrás más tarde con Chocolator?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te importa? —dije en un tono amargo.

—Hmmm...

—¿Qué pasó con Kikyo? Sácala a pasear.

—¿También quieres que le ponga una correa y le dé un premio cada vez que orine en su caja de arena?

—Los gatos orinan en cajas de arena. Los perros mean en donde se les dé la gana —lo corregí.

—Como que alguien anda medio sarcástico, ¿no?

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta. Pasé a la siguiente hoja de la revista.  
Un enorme y llamativo anuncio publicitario de "MadamNaomi resuelve sus problemas" llamó mi atención: una mujer con ojos cafés demasiado delineados, las uñas pintadas de un tono rojo chillón, y un colorido turbante en la cabeza. Prometía el amor eterno o la devolución de su dinero.  
.Creerlo.  
¡Yo conocía a esa mujer!

—Ya sé lo que haré después de mi turno —le dije a InuYasha.

—¿Qué?

—Iré a ver a mi madre.

* * *

—¡Pastelito de calabaza, viniste a verme! —chilló mamá cuando me vio aparecer frente a su puerta.  
Tal y como en el anuncio, tenía sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo y sus ojos extremdamente delineados de negro. Usaba una túnica de colores, le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Me apretó con fuerza, lo que hizo que las múltiples pulseras en sus brazos chocaran entre sí, provocando una ola de ruido, y plasmó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Luego se fijó en InuYasha, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarme y ahora se situaba detrás de mí. Le dio una apreciativa mirada desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo ella—, ¿tu novio?

—Como adivina te mueres de hambre, mamá —murmuré entre dientes.

Ella rió y luego se acercó a InuYasha para darle un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso. Cuando se apartó de él, la impresión de su boca con labial color naranja quedó marcada en la mejilla de InuYasha.

—Muy guapo —ronroneó hacia él—. Cuéntame, Kagome, ¿qué te trae por aquí a visitar a tu vieja y olvidada madre?

Rodé los ojos. Mamá era tan teatral y dramática.

—Solo hace un par de semanas que no te veo; y vine porque vi el anuncio. ¿Ahora prometes amor eterno?

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¿No me digas que por eso trajiste a este suculento bombón afrodisiaco? Porque yo podría hacer que ambos tuvieran...

—¡Mamá! Él es el... —¿novio, amigo con derecho, amante, el otro de Kikyo?

—Solo amigo de su hija —terminó InuYasha por mí, salvándome de mi dilema.

Mamá abrió enormemente la boca, luego la cerró de golpe. —Aún así yo podría... Ni siquiera la dejé terminar esa frase.  
Me abrí paso en el interior de la casa y me detuve al ver la nueva decoración que le hizo al sitio: paredes rojas y afelpadas, cortinas hechas con collares dorados que colgaban desde los marcos de todas las puertas, espejos redondos ubicados a cada dos metros, y en donde antes solía estar el sofá de la sala ahora había una cantidad innecesaria de cojines rojos y blancos dispuestos en el suelo.  
Escuché jadear a InuYasha a mis espaldas.

—¿Te gusta la nueva decoración? La hice yo misma —habló mamá, vi su figura llamativa dirigirse hacia la cocina y regresar con una bandeja de té helado—. A tu padre no le gusta... Eso me hace amar con locura este lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza, ajustando la visión gracias al molesto color de las paredes. Hace cuatro años ella y papá se divorciaron. Desde que tenía catorce, supe lo que era dividir tu tiempo entre dos personas que jamás se lograron poner de acuerdo ni para qué tipo de cerámica se pondría en el baño. Era hija única así que fue fácil para ellos separase y rehacer sus vidas. Lo aceptaba, en serio. Pero desde el año pasado que mamá declaró querer ser psíquica, y papá manejar un lote de autos chatarra, tuve que poner un alto e independizarme a como diera lugar.

—Todo es bastante original —dijo InuYasha. No sabía si se estaba burlando o lo decía con sinceridad.

—Gracias por el cumplido, bizcochito —lo halagó mi madre.

InuYasha le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que tanto hacían que mi estómago se apretara.

—Entonces, Kagome... ¿qué tal andas de amores? —preguntó ella. ¿Por qué mamá quería insistir en ese tema? Mi situación amorosa era inexistente.

Cero.

Nada de nada.

Ni siquiera tenía a un extranjero perdido que de casualidad fuera a dar a mi puerta; y si eso sucediera... probablemente se tiraría a los brazos de Kikyo al verla.

¿Acaso mi cabello negro azulado era poco atractivo? Yo sabía que era algo rebelde y en algunas ocasiones imposible de peinar pero...

—¿No le ha contado que sale con Chocoman? —escuché que dijo InuYasha.

Al instante mi mano salió disparada hacia su hombro.

—¡Deja de ponerle apodos! Su nombre es Bancotsu, B-A-N-C-O-T-S-U. Y no es mi novio...

—Oh, pero tuvo que verla esa noche. El Choco-chico hasta le compró un enorme oso de felpa. "Eres toda mía" —citó de manera despectiva las palabras que se encontraban bordadas en el peluche.

Mi rostro se puso rojo tanto como por la ira, como por la vergüenza. Si tan solo supiera que Kikyo fue la inventora de todo eso. Mamá se quedó sabiamente en silencio, disfrutando del show entre los dos. La rabia inundó mi sistema.

—¿Y qué? Por lo menos no sale corriendo cada vez que mencionan el nombre de Naraku —le dije golpeando uno de mis dedos contra su pecho—, es como cuando a un ratón le dices la palabra gato. Tú no lo harías mejor que él.

InuYasha estrechó sus ojos, acercándose tanto a mí que tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle el rostro. Oh, eso lo había molestado.

—Créeme, Kagome, yo sí sé hacer muchas cosas mejor que él —respondió ahora furioso y con el rostro a dos centímetros del mío—. Para empezar sé cómo se debe besar a una chica. Tu Chocolino no sabía siquiera en dónde poner las manos, mucho menos cómo mover su lengua dentro de tu boca. Tuve que detenerlo antes de avergonzarse a él mismo, y avergonzar a toda la raza masculina.

Tragué saliva.  
Le di miradas disimuladas a mi madre quien aún seguía parada cerca, observándonos con atención; con la misma con la que observabas un partido de podía creer que él estuviera diciendo esto frente a ella. Un calor abrazador inundó mis mejillas.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema —murmuré, no podía ni formar palabras coherentes—, eres todo un experto en el tema. Demasiado para mi gusto.

—Nunca he sabido que ser experto en algo sea malo. Quizás este experto pueda transmitirte algo de sabiduría antes de que llames a ese tipo, Chocozilla, un maestro en el arte de la seducción. Porque te lo digo, el simple hecho de untarse chocolate en el pecho no lo hace más apetecible. Lo hace un bobo que necesita de todos los medios posibles para llamar la atención.

De repente él estaba demasiado cerca de mí. No me dejaba respirar.  
—No sigas diciendo esas cosas —dije perdiendo todo el poder en mi voz.

InuYasha me tomó de los hombros y me acercó aún más a su lado (si es que eso era posible, su cadera chocaba con la mía).  
—Yo no necesito de trucos baratos para impresionar a una chica —habló en mi oído—. Tampoco necesito ayuda de osos de peluche para reclamarla como mía... Simplemente se lo digo y punto.

Mis rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, toda la armadura que cargaba parecía aflojarse ante las cosas que me estaba diciendo.  
Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero no me dejó ir. En un movimiento arrebatado pegó mi frente contra la suya, y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. Un huracán se estaba formando en su interior, y en el mío se desataba un tornado.

—Y si quiero besarte, Kagome —susurró contra mis labios—, no espero a que tú hagas el primer movimiento. Simplemente me lanzo.

Lo vi acercar su boca a la mía, mi corazón se detuvo esperando por ese momento. Mis labios quemaban por tocar los suyos... pero justo antes de que ambos pudiéramos siquiera parpadear, escuché claramente que se aclaraban la garganta.  
Me entró instantáneamente el pánico.

¿Era Kikyo? ¿Ella nos había visto?

Entonces recordé que nos encontrábamos en casa de mi madre, vi su silueta parqueada frente a nosotros. Me había olvidado completamente de ella. Me separé inmediatamente de InuYasha. Estaba tan avergonzada que no fui capaz de despegar la vista del suelo.  
¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿En verdad iba a besarme?

—Ya veo que no estás tan mal de amores después de todo —dijo mamá con cierta diversión en su tono.

Ya podía imaginarme su boca naranja frunciéndose para evitar sonreír. Quise que el suelo se partiera y me absorbiera viva. Pero como siempre, esperar a que esa clase de milagros sucedieran era algo imposible. Tan imposibles como lograr que InuYasha me bese.

—Los dejaré solos un momento —anunció mi madre—. Espero que no se maten entre ustedes... o terminen besuqueándose en los cojines de mi sala.

Mamá salió hacia la puerta de la cocina, determinada a no voltear a ver atrás. Mi rostro ardía en caliente.

—InuYasha, yo... Lo siento. No debí haberte provocado. Fue mi culpa. Alcé la vista para ver sus ojos, pero él estaba ido viendo hacia la pared detrás de mí.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunté.

—¿Ganaste el primer lugar en "El trasero de bebé más lindo"?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué...? —él señaló hacia la pared que observaba con atención.

Allí colgaba un título en el que se leía: Primer lugar al trasero de bebé más lindo. No podía creer que mamá aún conservara eso.

—A mi mamá le gustaba inscribirme en muchos concursos cuando era niña —expliqué—. Al ganador le daban una dotación de comida para perros y cupones de descuento en el supermercado.

—¿Tenían perros?

—No. Pero mamá era muy ingeniosa y siempre lograba intercambiar el concentrado por pescado.

Traté de apartarlo del vergonzoso pedazo de mi pasado, pero InuYasha era obstinado y continuó viéndolo con atención.

—Me gustaría confirmar si el trasero más lindo sigue siéndolo —dijo mientras me atravesaba con la mirada.

—Tal vez en tus sueños.

Oh, habíamos regresado a las habituales bromas. Menos mal.  
Me aparté de él, e iba a sentarme en uno de los cojines de la sala, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de un solo golpe, haciendo que perdiera mi objetivo y que mi trasero golpeara el suelo en su lugar. Mamá salió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—A que no sabes quién viene a verte—chilló emocionada.

Detrás de ella había alguien más pero gracias a la larga y enorme túnica que estaba usando mamá no pude ver de quién se trataba.  
Cuando ella se hizo a un lado jamás pensé en volver a ver a esa persona en toda mi ía recordaba lo último que le había dicho antes de la graduación: "Lo siento pero yo no estoy atraída hacia ti de esa forma. Debemos terminar."

—¡Kagome! —dijo él.

—¿Hojo?

Lo que me faltaba... ver a mi ex novio justo en este momento.

Fantástico.

**AAA perdoneme que creen! siempre si se murio mi laptop ayer por la noche justo cuando estaba apunto de actualizar, mi hermano la azoto y PUM ahi quedo waaa! pero seguire actualizando no se me asusten quisa no pueda hacerlo tan seguido dia a dia pero si lo hare. DEJEN MUCHOSS REVIEWSS PARA ANIMARME JEJEJE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS ANTERIOSRES. besoss**


End file.
